doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gherald De Fonseca
) |lugar_nacimiento = Los Teques, Edo. Miranda |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje |nacionalidad = Venezolano |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activo|twitter = GheraldKenedi|ingreso_doblaje = 2009}} Gherald De Fonseca es un actor de doblaje venezolano, nacido en 1994 en la ciudad de Los Teques, estado Miranda. Ingreso al medio a finales del 2009. Es conocido por ser la voz de Lon en Campeones Sendokai y Devin en Carrera Alucinante. Comenzó su trabajo luego de haber tomado clases de doblaje en el estudio Sincronizados, de la mano del director Juan Díaz y su coordinadora de producción, Merylin García. Se desempeñó como operador/director de doblajes en la empresa de doblaje Dolby Audio Video para diversas series y películas. Es también un miembro activo de la comunidad del fandub, donde conoció a Jorge Bringas quien lo alento a ingresar en el medio, se conocieron en un casting para el fandub de TTGL (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) ya que Jorge estaba encargado de recibir y analizar dichos castings. Total_drama_pahkitew_island_beardo_official_design_by_totaldramalegohd-d7ckm1y.png|Beardo de Drama total: Isla Pahkitew. Devin Static.png|Devin en Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante. YJ-LagoonBoy.jpg|La'gaan / Lagoon Boy en Justicia Joven. Parker2.png|Parker en El peor año de mi vida, ¡Otra vez!. Ao Coconut.png|Coco 1r Voz en La naranja molesta. MayorBillDewey.png|Alcalde Bill Dewey de Steven Universe. Shelbybates.png|Alguacil Zack Shelby en Motel Bates. Filmografía 'Anime' *Spider Riders - Lumen 'Series animadas' *Kung Fu Dino Posse - Kane *Justicia Joven '- Lagoon Boy' *Drama total: Isla Pahkitew - Beardo *Steven Universe - Alcalde Bill Dewey *Campeones Sendokai - Lon '/ Maestro de ceremonias *Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante - Devin *Dr. Pantástico - Paul *Redakai: la sombra de Lokar - Aldo / Boranon *Sonic Boom - Almirante Beaverton / Wolferton E. Compañero *Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) - El Jorobado del Tiempo *La naranja molesta - Banana Vieja / Coco (1ra voz)/ Rey Papa / Dr Frutenstain / voces diversas *Dora, la exploradora - Voces Diversas 'Series de TV *Shameless - Ian Gallagher (primera voz) (Cameron Monaghan) / Kenyatta / Robbie/ Roldore / Voces diversas *Brooklyn 9-9 - Charles Boyle (3era voz) (Joe Lo Truglio) *The Spin Crowd - Tom / Voces diversas *Quiero lucir famosa - Voces diversas *Weeds - Andrew "Andy" Botwin (6 Temp.) * Bates Motel - Zack Shelby (Mike Vogel) *Eternal law - Faber / Bruno *The Mindy Project - "Cliff" *Gigolos - Ash (segunda voz) *Navarone - Reynaolds *El peor año de mi vida, otra vez - Parker *Hell on Wheels - Hawkins / Voces diversas *Big Time Rush - Sharkys / Voces diversas *Las Vega's - Renzo / Pibe / Voces diversas *Episodes - Peter / Anthony/ Voces diversas *Un nuevo look para una nueva vida - Voces diversas *Brooklyn - Voces Diversas 'Mini-series' *Leyendas de terramar (mini-serie) (doblaje venezolano) - Jasper / Voces diversas *El aprendíz de Merlín - Voces diversas *Cielo congelado - Voces diversas 'Películas' *Tekken (doblaje venezolano) - Jin Kazama *El Conde de Montecristo (1975) (doblaje venezolano) - De Villefort *Boot Camp (doblaje venezolano) - Danny *Hick - Eddie Kreezer (Eddie Redmayne) *Saul: el viaje a Damasco - Saul (Kyle Schmid) *Scary Movie 5 - D'Andre (Mac Miller) *Skyline - Terry *Vidas robadas - Mike *La inmaculada concepción de Little Dizzle - Jason *La copia - Erick *Cibergeddon - Tommy *La chica del verano (doblaje venezolano) - Jay *Tsunami: El día después (doblaje venezolano) - Tony Whittaker *The Hollow (doblaje venezolano) - Rob *Bible of blood - Tim *It´s a disaster - Shein *Something like a business - Bendito *Street Racer - Steve *Public Sex - Jim *Without Men - Angel *Soldier´s Girl - Glover *Long Weekend - Roger *Just Write - Rich *The Baxter - Tanner *Wagons East - Junior/ Palo *Mimesis - Owen/ Voces diversas *El juego de los errores - Tom Jerret / Voces diversas *Birds of America - Joven Polícia / Voces diversas *C'mon Man - F.U. / Voces diversas *Psicópata americano (doblaje venezolano) - Luis Carruthes (Matt Ross) / Voces diversas *El suplente (doblaje venezolano) - Tay / Voces diversas *Tom, Dick y Harriet - Voces diversas *Vehículo 19 - Voces diversas *Código fuente (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *Los crímenes de Oxford - Voces diversas *Lecciones de conducir - Voces diversas *Un vago con escopeta - Voces diversas *Acero azul (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *Ladrón de farmacias (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *Giallo (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *Francotirador - Voces diversas *Little Fish - Voces diversas *Hielo en el cielo - Voces diversas *Fuerzas especiales - Voces diversas *Good for nothing - Voces diversas 'Peliculas animadas' *Batman ilimitado: Instinto animal - [[Kirk Langstrom|'Kirk Langstrom' / Hombre Murciélago]] *Escuadrón Suicida: Deuda Infernal - Conde Vértigo *Yoyo y Hoops arruinan la Navidad - Yoyo *Hoops and Yoyo haunted Halloween - Yoyo *Los patines mágicos - Papá / Vendedor *Liga de la Justicia Lego: Batalla cósmica - Chico cósmico *Una navidad abominable - Voces diversas 'Dramas coreanos' *Como aman los hombres - Choi Yoon *Eun y sus 3 chicos - Woo Hyun Woo *Pan, amor y sueños - Cha Yun Hyung / Voces diversas *Mil días de promesas - Cliente de Park Ji Hyung / Voces diversas *Yo amo a Lee Taly - Voces diversas *Máscara de cristal - Min Chul / Abogado 'Dramas chinos' *Sinfonía de amor - Señor Wu / Voces diversas *Tristeza en las estrellas - Sun He Min/ Voces diversas 'Dramas taiwaneses' *Amor azul (Trailer de 16 min.) - Voces diversas 'Documentales' *Rize - Dragon / Larry *Wild Animal Orphans - Rudie van Vuuren / Voces diversas *Buen cabello - Tom / Andre *Un hombre irrazonable - Eric Alterman / Voces diversas *La marca del dragón - Voces diversas *Zombiemania - Boyd Banks *Who the f**k is Arthur - Larry LeBlanc / Director Telenovelas portuguesas *El beso del escorpión - Pablo Furtado (2ª voz) Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela